


Into the end zone

by TwillSymbi0nt



Category: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, morn - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, friend zone to end zone, night on the prowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwillSymbi0nt/pseuds/TwillSymbi0nt
Summary: Character attempts to take Morn home from the bar
Relationships: ambiguously gendered someone, morn - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Into the end zone

Into the end zone...?

I'd always had a bit of a fascination with Morn- a curiosity about his quarters, what he'd be like in bed, and what he looks like underneath all that body armor. So, after a two week solo stint exploring in the Gamma quadrant, I was back home at DS9 and ready for some action, and decided tonight was the night to find out. I had a quick snack at the replimat, got dressed in my most hopefully suggestive outfit, and headed down to Quark's to make my move. 

Morn was on his stool, as expected. "What's new?" I asked, sitting down and ordering a synth-ale as he launched into a long winded tale about some long lost cousin that came through recently and got on Quark's bad side by winning an infuriating amount in one sitting at the Dabo table. Like you'd expect, the story was somewhere between entertaining and not, and my mind wandered to the problem of how to turn this from a normal night at the bar into something more interesting later. Morn and I had been drinking buddies for a while, but I wasn't quite sure how to get out of the friend zone and into the end zone, if you know what I mean. But the more I sat there and listened, the more I knew I just had to get there. I didn't know anyone who'd ever "made it" with a Lurian, but if Morn's 17 brothers and sisters were any indication, they must be quite prolific. I'd heard rumors about some kind of a mud pit in his room, and I wondered how that played in. I decided it was time to listen in a little closer, maybe add a little less than casual shoulder touch. 

Turns out, taking a barfly home is pretty much the same anywhere in the universe- you just stay there drinking til the place closes and Quark says "Okay, you two, you're gonna have to take it back to your quarters now so I can get out of here". Thanks, Quark. "Well," I said to Morn, "I've always been wanted to see you place..." He gave me a kind of questioning look, followed by that slight nod we all know, and we were off!

I had no idea what I was in store for, but let me tell you- I was right to have been curious about that mud pit. His quarters were pretty spartan- most of the space being taken up by a large hexagonal mud pit with three small steps leading up to it, warm and slightly bubbling. No bed, just a replicator and a lone painting of a matador on the wall. Sufficiently sauced, he forfeited his usual loquaciousness, and gestured for me to get into the pit. "Clothes on?" I asked. He just shrugged- not being much of a clothes wearer to begin with, he didn't have the same dilemma. I normally enjoy a bit of a buildup, some sort of sexy disrobing process, but since this was anything but normal, I decided to just go for it, and made a reckless swandive into the pit. Morn seemed to think this was hilarious and did the same, mud splashing everywhere, flowing over the sides and splattering the walls. We went on like this for a few minutes- laughing, splashing, kissing , getting some groping in and generally getting to know each other's bodies as I started to feel a tension building in the mud. Morn motioned for us to lay down, sort of separate but beside each other, mud covering everything except whatever we needed to breathe. And then I learned what the mud was really for. 

It was hard to understand at first, but the mud had a way of transferring thoughts and feelings- You could lay there and just think what you wanted to do the the other being and they could feel every bit of it, somehow heightened by the mud. We took turns trying different things on each other (being different species, there's always a bit of trial and error at first) while Morn showed me how it worked. It was amazing. You'd feel you're being touched, explored, things inside of you, but also all around, pushing you towards the most exquisite pleasure, and backing off at just the right time, begging for more. Connecting back in and trading off until the whole thing expanded into a frenzy of feeling- mutual transference of sensation, giving and receiving, hands, thoughts, skin, mouths, extensors, every part moving, every orifice pulsing with rapture. You had to just give yourself over to the experience completely, while the mud transferred it all back and forth, actively enjoying its part in the whole, and continuing to heighten the pleasure as bodies tensed and the entire pit coalesced into the most intense, 3 part orgasm I have ever had in my entire life.

I let myself sink completely under, savoring the moment, Not sure what to do or say after something like that. When I eventually came up for air, Morn was smiling. "You like the pit, huh?" Haha "Understatement of the century," I laughed. "Why do you spend so much time on that stool at Quark's when you have THIS in here?" "Well," he said, "Its a totally different type of connection, and I see the merits in both." Fair enough, I could see why one might want to have mostly super casual interactions most of the time in contrast to this. Or that just basic interspecies bar conversation does have it's inherent pleasantness, you don't want to share everything with just anyone. We sat in the mud together a while longer, quiet and satisfied, until he offered me the sonic shower. Well, just because the sex was extraordinary doesn't mean the moments afterward won't be awkward and ordinary, ha. I took the shower and headed back to my quarters, thanking him for what had turned out to be a very interesting night. Until next time...


End file.
